


Fire

by MamaFriesmeal



Series: Offerings [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onari and Javert talk about the Ganmiser and Takeru's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Since going out to help Javert set up his campsite, Onari hadn’t been able to make it out to deliver his meals and talk with him, having to instead leave the meals wrapped on the steps with a note the way he had before the storm. Onari always felt a little guilty, but his family needed him too and he couldn't draw suspicion. And Onari had a difficult time letting Takeru out of his sight after nearly losing him permanently. The celebration that night had been long and rowdy, but Onari had found time to sneak away and put food out for Javert with an apology for not bringing it out and sitting with him. Onari knew Javert often followed him, especially when the Ganma were involved, and must have seen what had happened. He was certain that Javert would understand. 

Onari thought often about persuading Javert to come back with him. The extra help in fights would be useful, especially up against these Ganmiser, and any information from Ganma World that Javert had could be helpful to Akari. Onari was sure that he could convince Takeru that Javert meant them no harm, but he knew that Makoto and Alain would be more difficult. Could he convince Akari? She had seen Javert protect him… Onari shook his head. The time wasn't right. He wouldn't tell anyone until Javert was ready to come inside. It had to be on Javert’s terms, or the tension between him and everyone else would cause it all to fall apart.

Things had finally settled down and the household had begun to feel normal again. With everyone settling back into their own routines, Onari thought he could get away with stepping out for a little while. He quietly packed up a few onigiri and some other leftovers and went out to the woods. Javert thankfully hadn’t moved his camp and Onari was easily guided in the fading light by the glow of the campfire.

“How are they?” Javert asked as Onari approached. 

Onari smiled and sat beside Javert, handing him the meal. “They are doing well. Takeru especially. We are… happy to have him home.” Javert ate quietly, ignoring the sad hesitation in Onari’s voice. He had seen Takeru’s soul shatter, watched Onari struggle with the reality, watched him break down, and then Javert had watched Onari and his allies rally together and find strength he hadn’t known was possible. Not in Ganma and not in humans.

“Her plan wasn’t bad.” Javert mumbled around his food, “If it hadn’t been one of _them_ , it probably would have worked.” Onari looked over, a bit surprised by the comment. Javert noticed the look and shrugged, finishing the onigiri in his hand. “You’re all more clever than I’d thought.” Javert had inwardly taken an immense satisfaction when the Ganmiser that had used him as a puppet had been destroyed by Takeru, but the fact that the woman had managed to nearly get rid of the other one was even more impressive to him.

“You could tell her that yourself.” Onari smiled, pleased that Javert seemed to have some respect for Akari’s skill. Though, he had to admit, it was hard not to. “I am sure that Miss Akari would be glad to listen to anything you might know of them.”

Javert shrugged again, starting on another onigiri. “I don’t know much. The Prince probably knows more than I do.”

“But one became part of you once did it not? That must--” Onari was cut off by Javert glaring at him. The look was vicious, and made it clear that it wasn’t something Javert wanted to discuss. Onari looked away. “My apologies.” Onari remained silent, watching the fire as Javert ate the rest of his food. Once he had finished, Onari reached over and took Javert’s hand. “When that happened… Was it painful?” Javert shrugged, but the way he squeezed Onari’s had made it clear to him that it was less than pleasant.

“Painful might not be the right word. But… I hated it.” Javert growled, “I’m glad you all destroyed it.” Javert couldn’t pin a real feeling to how he’d felt during any of that, but he knew he didn’t like it. Maybe one day he’d be able to talk about it better, but right now he didn’t really want to think about it at all.

“That Ganmiser is gone now,” Onari said, taking Javert’s hand, “There is no longer any benefit to holding on to that hate. You can let it go and be at peace.” The look Javert gave him, confused and slightly annoyed, made Onari laugh. “It is true. Holding on to that hate cannot even be used to fight that Ganmiser. It is gone.” Onari squeezed Javert’s hand. “The only one it can effect now is you.”

Javert looked at Onari’s hand, holding on to his the way it had during the storm. He looked away to the slowly dying fire. “How am I supposed to just stop feeling this?”

“It can be difficult,” Onari admitted softly, “But try to accept what has happened, and know that it cannot be changed. But what you can change is what will come in the future. It is now your decision what you do and no one else’s.” Javert stared at the fire, thinking about what he was being told. He knew that he would defend Onari, but that was all that he was sure of. He had nowhere else to go and no one else that he could rely on. Onari watched Javert’s face as he thought, hoping for some clue as to what was going through his head. “Focus on other things.” Onari advised gently, “You have been here long enough that surely you have found things that calm you. Focus on those things.”

For a moment Javert remained staring into the fire, then he let go of Onari’s hand and rose. Onari watched Javert retreat to the tent. Had he misspoken somehow? Unless Javert was angry, he could be very hard to read. Onari didn’t mind it so much, but he wasn’t sure what was happening now. Onari was about ready to get up to head back to the temple when Javert emerged from the tent carrying a stack of slips of paper. His eyes widened slightly and he got up. Javert kept his gaze on the fire.

“When I don’t know what to do, I read these.” Javert mumbled.

Onari carefully reached out to take the small pile. It was what he’d thought. All of the notes he had written to Javert, kept neatly in order. They were a little wrinkled, likely from being kept in his coat until less than a week before when Onari had set up the tent. He couldn’t help but smile at his own writing. “I still have the ones that you wrote as well.”

Javert looked to Onari, confused by the statement. Why would Onari keep them? On most he’d barely written a few words, and he couldn’t imagine what guidance they would provide Onari, who seemed to already have all of the answers. “Whenever I feel worried for you,” Onari explained, “I read them and think about how far you have progressed since you first arrived here, and I feel at ease again.” His gaze dropped to the slips of paper in his hands. “I hope that when you are ready, they will help to convince everyone that my trust in you is not misplaced.”

“It _is_ misplaced.” Javert growled, frustrated by Onari’s unwavering and unexplainable faith in him. As he always did when Javert protested this, Onari laughed.

Onari placed the notes into Javert’s hands. “You made a vow to protect me. In return, for you, I will continue to do my best to provide guidance if that is what brings you comfort.” Meeting Onari’s eyes, Javert realized for the first time that Onari was slightly taller than him, and the quiet strength in him was clearly there in his eyes. Javert had seen Onari fight. He had seen him stand up to Igor, to the Ganma, and to the Ganmiser. And he did all of this for Ghost and for his other allies without hesitation, even though nearly all of them were better equipped to fight the Ganma than he was.

Some part of Javert that he would never admit was in awe of this human who radiated calm and warmth like the sun and who carried a fire within him that he would never have believed if he had not seen it with his own eyes. “They’ll be looking for you soon.” Javert mumbled, “You’ve been out here for a while.”

There were still a few lights on in the temple when Onari looked over his shoulder, able to see it through the trees. Akari, most likely. Even with Takeru safely returned to them, she was still overworking herself. Onari was grateful, but he knew he should probably herd her out of the lab and off to bed. He needed to make sure Takeru had gone to bed as well.

Javert was awkwardly shuffling through the notes he was holding when Onari turned to face him again. He reached out to place a hand on Javert’s arm and smiled, “Reflect on what we have discussed. And when you are ready, you will always be welcome and safe with us.” Onari patted Javert’s arm lightly and smiled before taking a step back, turning away to return to the temple. He stopped, looking back at Javert as he heard him call out.

“...Thank you.”

The offer of thanks was unexpected, and surprised Onari enough to look back at Javert. What was he being thanked for? It could have been any number of things. The food, the shelter, the notes… Onari hoped that it was for the offer of guidance, and of a place to call home.

“You are most welcome.” Onari replied, “I will be back in the morning with breakfast. We can talk more then.”


End file.
